twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Flavour Ice Cream
'Welcome to any late comers to this wonderful Site!' 'Hello again, these are just random questions and you have to answer it honestly.' #What is your fave flavour ice cream. #Who is your fave character out of The Twilight Saga #Do you think that Edward is made for Bella #Which character do you think shouldn't of been written into the books and movies. Why so? #Time yourself 1 minute and see how many characters you can verbaly say in that 1 minute #Write a paragraph about your fave character. (Make it a dialogue) #What is your fave flavour chip #Name all four directors that directed The Whole Twilight Saga #If you were stephenie Meyer would you continue with the Saga #Pretend your Stephenie Meyer, write one paragraph on the first chapter and the first page of The book that is after Breaking Dawn. Plus you have to name it on something that would you with the whole Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn,__________. Plus the Second Short Life Of Bree Tanner and The Offical Guide To The Twilight Saga. 'Remeber Be honest! (Rules)' #This Wikia is about honesty and being able to believe that you can be told the truth and nothing but the truth. We all deserve to have that! Don't we! #You must not use my answers because these are my answers and not to be copied. 'These are my answers from the above Questions: (Don't use these) ' #Mint #Edward Cullen #Yes because, we should not mess with FATE AND DESTINY #Leah Clearwater no offence! #50 characters in one mins #As the world passes by the time just freezes, that is what life is about for me. Life as a vampire seem not to bad. I didn't need to stop to think about regretting not staying human and getting old and dying. But I would rather stay with my Edward and my darling daughter Renesmee which I totally love. My whole Family on both sides are like really close now. Renee and Phil moved to Forks, they found out that I had a daughter and so they packed up and sold their house in LA to meet her and move here to be close to her. #Sweet Chill and Sour cream #Catherine Hardwick, Chris Wietz, David Slade and Bill Condon #yes because you have to start what you finished. Breaking dawn is clearly not the ending. It might be now but The Twilight Saga will continue. #Forever Dawn ::: As the world passes by the time just freezes, that is what life is about for me. Life as a vampire seem not to bad. I didn't need to stop to think about regretting not staying human and getting old and dying. But I would rather stay with my Edward and my darling daughter Renesmee which I totally love. My whole Family on both sides are like really close now. Renee and Phil moved to Forks, they found out that I had a daughter and so they packed up and sold their house in LA to meet her and move here to be close to her. But even then we are family, one big happy family. It is like we were made to be like this. Good luck!!! Category:Blog posts